rosemarys_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
All Of Them Witches (book)
All Of Them Witches, by J.R. Hanslet is a bound book with a black cover and title stamped with golden letters on the front. It is a book of witchcraft that contains basic notions on Dark Arts, i.e. information on the nature of the witches and their rituals, as well as paragraphs and illustrations of famous people such as Adrian Marcato (in the film) and Steven Marcato (in the miniseries). Witches Satanic servants of the Devil, witches are human beings who have dedicated their lives to material pleasures. They belong to the high ranks of society and have beauty, charm, economic prosperity, social and political power. Among them are members of the medical and political class, but also philanthropists and artists who are waiting for the rise of the Antichrist in a way, to put it mildly nihilistic. The knowledge of the virtues of herbs and plants as well as special spiritual disciplines give the witches the power to act on the reality. Through sympathetic magic then, using their victims' objects, they can control them and even kill them at a distance, with the power of prayer and of the mind. Known Witches: * Margaux Castevet * Roman Castevet * Yoshiro Kawashiri * Dr. Sapirstein * Delphine Trench * Daphne Trench Tannis Root Tannis root is a unique ingredient used for centuries by witches in their evil spells and rituals. The exotic name connects it to wild places which are impenetrable to modern urban man, projected into a technological world. The Tannis root is often used to give power to a talisman that is given to the victim as a gift but secretly used by the witch to control the unsuspecting wearer, as happened with Rosemary and the pendant given to her by Margaux Castevet. Gallery Frontcover allofthemwitches.jpg RosemarysBaby-AllofThemWitches2.jpg RosemarysBaby-AllofThemWitches3.jpg RosemarysBaby-AllofThemWitches4.jpg RosemarysBaby-AllofThemWitches5.jpg Rosemaryreadinghtebook.PNG Frontpageof allofthemwitches.PNG Talismans allofthemwitches.PNG Sacrficepage allofthemwitches.PNG Tannisrootdrawing AllofTheWitches.PNG Bellytouching readinghewitchbook.PNG ItsHIM book allofthemwitches.PNG Solving the riddle marcato.PNG 196893577 3b3d5c9f1e.jpg|The Polanski's movie version Trivia * "All Of Them Witches" is a pseudobiblium or a fictional book that does not exist in reality. Both in the film and in the miniseries have been specifically designed pages to frame filming. * The Tannis Root does not have a real counterpart outside the fictional universe of "Rosemary's Baby," although the illustration contained in the book is a reproduction of the Mandragora, a poisonous root legendarily associated with witchcraft. * In Polanski's Rosemary's baby adaptation, the book Hutch leaves for Rosemary has a passage referring to Tanis root, the substance in her necklace. The full paragraph reads, "In their rituals, they often use the fungus called Devil's Pepper. This is a spongy matter derived from swampy regions having a strong pungent odour. Devil's Pepper is considered to have special powers. It has been used in rituals and worn on charms." * In Polanski's Rosemary's baby adaptation, when Rosemary receives the book "All of Them Witches," she is told that 'the name is an anagram.' At first, she tries to rearrange the letters of the book's title but then realises that the clue referred to a name within the book. However, the title actually is an anagram for "Hell a Cometh Swift" * In Polanski's Rosemary's baby adaptation, the book that Rosemary reads in the cab is the Book of Ceremonial Magic, by A.E. Waite, Chapter IV: The Rituals Of Black Magic: Section 4: The Grimoire of Honorius. The italic section has been entered into the natural flow of the text; the previous paragraph has been shortened to make space for it. Category:Items